


Out of the shadows and into the Rainbow light

by jboy44



Category: Dinosaur King, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, crossover - Fandom, 古代王者恐竜キング | Dinosaur King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: five years have past sense the dinosaurs left, the Teenage Max and Zoe thought they could have a normal teenage life but changed by the years they have now been send back into a prehistoric adventure. The Rainbooms all ways a magic for the weird have been brought to a strange new world by Goma the two common enemy of the nine! can they beat this new shadow of evil?





	1. Chapter 1

The now Seven teen year old Max taylor was walking down the street when he stopped to look at his reflection in a mirror.

he had changed so much hair dyed black dressed in a purple shirt with a skull on it a black jacket black pants and black boots. He had skull ear rings on and his hair hide the right side of his face he moved the hair back to see bandages and an eye patch as he said, " yeah they are still right!"

That is when he jumped when someone hugged him and he turned to see Zoe dressed in a yellow sun dress green sandals and a black bow holding her new pony tail in and Max said, "Sorry Zoe you startled me I was thinking about … you know!" he touched the hidden side of his face.

Zoe sighed as she grabbed his arm and said, "Max it's been five years you need to move on! I know the scars are what troubles you but he won't want you to be sad…"

Max sighed and said, "Zoe it's the day, the day I lost My dad and an eye, " he sounded cold, "I can't help but think of it! One jerk who decide to get drunk and drive around in a stolen car did this!" he growled a bit as he said, "aliens dinosaurs time travel supernatural energy bird things and that is what finally got the Taylor family."

Zoe sighed as she held his arm and said, "you went from goofball filled with energy and optimism to broken emo bird!" she said followed by a sad sigh.

Max sighed as he held her chin before pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead, "I was a goofball because I wasn't mature enough to handle my emotions so I acted like a fool form being nervous. If I could have just asked you out, most of my more clown moments won't have happened, Plus the optimism died when Rex left for good showing me things don't always end happily. All that day did was crack my mask beyond repair."

Zoe sighed as she hugged him and said, " yeah losing all of them is what got me to grow up and stop channeling all my feelings into anger…. I was such a fucking tsundare back then…"

the former owner of chomp pulled Zoe Close before taking her hand to walk with her " yeah I know, it was cuter then my acting a fool because I was nervous around my crush. No matter what my mom says."

That is when there was a burst of rainbow light and Max and Zoe looked to it eyes widen it was coming form where they found the stones and they raced off.

Meanwhile a world away.

in a city called Canterlot in the air stood Goma a space pirate alien that looked like a purple version of Max was hovering watching the seven girls who call themselves the Rainbooms.

he sighed as he looked at his wrist at a clock and said, "Come on ladies I have plans that need magic fuel!" he then sighed as he pulled out a bag and dropped what was in it disk making Gal jarks appear making people scream, "Come on come on!"

In a moment the Rainbooms ponied up and Goma pulled out a card and placed it on his activator making the girls glow as light left them to the card as the alien landed and said, "Thanks for the magical fuel girls"

In a moment there was a flash and the girls found themselves in the woods confused and in there human forms and Goma blinked as he looked to his glowing card and his Gel jarks and said, "Gee I guess your still linked to it even though I stole your magic!" before the girls could speak he put another card on his activator making his omega Eocarcharia appear fire coming from it's mouth.

Pinkie pie jumped and held the side of her head and screamed louder then the rest "HOLLY FUCK IT'S A DINOSAUR!"

At that point Max and Zoe appeared and Max blinked and said, "Another space pirate! What are you going to do abduct our parents again!?" he said sarcastic making the dinosaur roar in his face.

Zoe's eyes where widen as she looked to the alien looking girls before Max tapped the large carnivores tooth making it roll around in pain as he said, "you got a cavity there!"

Rainbow dash blinked before saying, "… we have captain max Awesome on our hands! Or a brave idiot!"

Max pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he said, "ironically Max is my name! Now as you all looked scared in confuse I take it you all were abduct by this thing that looks like a boot leg alien me!"

Twilight was hiding behind Sunset and she said, " yes big time!"

Goma rolled his eyes as he placed the glowing card on his activator making his Gel jarks multiple and turn into spectral armored dinosaurs and he smirked, "Well now and ironically you got the boot leg you right! Specter my dear father saw you! He saw you! And your potential and feared it! He thought you could win so he took a bit of your hairs taken form loading your bath room, and made me a copy of you made into an alien!"

Zoe blinked and said, "So we are just fast balling all of this?" She said just dumb founder before a T-rex roared at her making her turn whiter then rarity!

In a moment the dinosaur roared as Goma rolled his eyes, " I have to fast ball it!" he said as he point to his dinosaurs multiplying, "So long as I hold the equestrian magic charged multiple move card my dinosaurs will copy and copy! Over running the city killing you all and unlike before your defenseless! I am going to kill you so I have to tell you it will be technically suicide"

Fluttershy was shivering as a spinosaurs roared at her and she said, "Oh my!" she sound scared.

Max just flicked his Cigarette into a T-rex's eye making it stumble into another making it raor and the two fight knocking around other dinosaurs.

as that continued leading to all the alien dinosaurs fighting eachother Max grabbed Zoe and yelled, "RUN FOR IT!"

They all Ran and Sunset shimmer looked back then to Max and said, "Hi I am sunset!" she said stunned, "you are?"

Max smiled, "Maximus Thorn Taylor!" he seemed calm as he said, "This is my girlfriend Zoe let's find a place to hide so we can trade stories!"

Rainbow dash pointed to a cave and said, "GAVE IT'S TO SMALL FOR DINOSAURS!"

they all ran in and started explaining but while they where explain the world was ending.

Goma was in the air watching as his dinosaur attacked buildings making them fall down, brake monorail tracks making trails fall down and crash, plants were exploding and fire dinosaurs where burning the streets and land as he laughed and said, "it feels good to be the winner!" he said spinning around.

he held his gut as he said, "Now all I need to do is kill the original force his girlfriend to marry me and rule the world with an iron fist!" he said with an evil smirk yet sound like a normal person looking over there to do list of the day.

Meanwhile Max was leaning against a cave wall and said, "and after dad died mom said she won't love another man, fell in love with and married my step mother Rose fiving me my twelve year old step sister Lily who I am worried about!"

Zoe then looked to the just plain stunned Rainbooms as she held out her hands and said, "I know seems like a cheesy kids cartoon and all but it's true!" she sound nervous before adding, "And it's not like it's any weirder then your unicorn filled story."

Sunset crossed her arms and let out a flat, "Fair enough! Now let's go over what we are against evil alien clone of the emo guy who I have to say it brave as hell or stupid as hell!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and added, "he stole our magic but we are some how still linked to it!"

Pinkie pie rubbed her chin as she added, "And it's in a glowing magic card! That is making his slime bots turn into dinosaurs and make clones of themselves and the dinosaurs have armor and super powers!"

Rarity sighed as she sat on a rock and added, "Ad we are powerless, defenseless and a T-rex is at the opening waiting for us to move close enough to bite!"

Fluttershy was shaking as she point down into the cave and said, "and there is a creepy purple glow coming from down there!"

they all then looked at it, and Rainbow dashed asked, "is that a good thing or a bad thing!" she sound nervous.

Max held his head as purple light filled his eyes making everyone jump as he said, "Anyone else hear the creepy voice!? Or is it just in my head!" he asked scared.

Zoe gulped and sound nervous and added, "max what is it saying?"

The only boy in the room held his head and said, "That it knows us and is laughing at how the mighty are have fallen and how could we beat it when it was the ultimate dinosaur… wait the Black T-rex! …. Fuck it you have a deal!" before anyone could ask Max ran down there and in a moment.

the Black T-rex burst form the cave crushing the armored T-rex underfoot making it turn into a card, making a few other T-rex with it vanish.

Zoe smiled and jumped for joy, "ALL THE DINOSAURS OF THE SAME SPEICES ARE LINKED! WE BEAT ONE WE BEAT THEM ALL!"

Max was holding a black Dino holder as he held out the fire scorcher move card and said, " And we are armed as I made a deal with a demonic T-rex!"

Sunset gulped and adjusted the rim of her jacket nervously, " yeah let's worry about that later! When a world isn't ending and the seven of us have our magic back!"

Applejack blinked and said, "What in tarn' nation is going on with our lives?

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside a School a little girl no older then twelve with dark skin, Black hair in pig tails dressed in a yellow sweater blue skirt and white boots was running form a Saichania when the Black T-rex came out using fire scorcher to smash one making it turn into a card and the others vanish.

the girl blinked before she fell to her knees, "Big brother Max's stories are true!" Max ran out grabbing the card and pocking it as he said, "I know Sis now come evil alien clone of me most be stopped and we have to get seven magic girls form another dimension there powers back too!" he said before he took a moment to face palm at how stupid that sounded.

The rainbooms walked up and Rainbow dash sighed and said, "Aliens magic dinosaurs and clones This should be epic but I just feel robbed!" she said with a sigh.

Zoe waved to the girl and ran out and hugged her, "Now come on Lily we need to go save your mommies!" she said happily before adding, "We got one third of the dinosaur clone army!" she then dropped Lily and face palmed like her boyfriend.

Lily sighed and said, "as a kid the stories were cool then stupid and now that I know they are real they are even stupider!" She said flatly.

Fluttershy nodded and said, "not worst then use our story is our enemy turned friend is really a magical unicorn form another dimension and magic leaked through! I mean!" she didn't want to sound mean so she stopped but it was clearly they all had the same though in there head.

At that moment the Black T-rex roared and Max nodded and said, "Right come on To save my mom and step mom!"

Meanwhile at a hospital in a hall way. A woman with dark skin long flowing black hair and dark eyes In a nurse uniform was hiding and holding hands with Aki as she asked, "Well Aki you are the one use to this what do we do?" She asked worried.

Aki held her right, "Rose my darling I have no idea it was always max and his friends who saved the day!" she said sadly and gulped, "Let's just hope he does it again … but sense that green guy on the roof said he was my son's half alien clone either way Max wins …. So let's hope the right Max wins!" She said confused by all this.

Rose gulped as a Deinoychus came in and roared at them only for Aki to grab a fire extinguisher and smack it in the head shattering it's spectral armor and in a moment a moment later she saw it stumble back and ran smacking it again turning it into a card witch she pocketed.

Rose fanned herself as she got up and notice the other dinosaurs gone, "well now… Dam THAT WAS HOT! MY WIFE JUST BEAT UP A DINOSAUR!" She said red.

Aki smiled and flipped her hair and shot her wife a wink, "Now come along Ms Hello nurse! I have a feeling now!"

Meanwhile in the streets the Pinkie pie point to the Tv showing the dinsoaurs out side the hospital going, "Look there was a seventh group!" she said in panic.

Max slide fire scorcher watching it burn what looked like spiny Knock offs to the ground, "They have no move cards secret dinosaurs have powers built in!" he said flatly as he picked up the card as he said, "That means four out of Seven of his army are now done!"

In a moment what looked like a herd of specteral armored chomps charged in smashing hammering the Black t-rex with horns.

The T-rex roared in pain as Sunset blinked and said, "right those are herd animals and unlike the spiked guys we didn't have a sneak attack on one!" she said nervous as she picked up the T-rex card she was holding and backed away with the girls watching the Black T-rex struggle to get up.

In a moment the Card in her hand went form purple to orange and in a moment her necklace glow as the T-rex came out armored up with fire armor charging in to help it's larger counterpart.

Sunset blinked as she looked at her hand, "did I do that?" She asked confused.

Rarity took the tank card and it turned form space pirate purple to white and appeared with earth armor as she touched it to her necklace, "look they still have some power! We can use them as card actviators!" She said happily.

Twilight smiled as she put the spiny card on her necklace and the water armored dinosaur appeared it's card color lavender.

In a moment the Tank knocked a triceratops in the side sending it flying into another making two's armor shatter, a moment Later the T-rex roared as it grabbed the armorless ones and in it's mouth and while other triceratops tried come to there herd mate's aid, the Spinosaurus and Black T-rex knocked them away.

In a moment the T-rex bit deep enough to make the Triceratops turn into a card making the clones vanish.

Rainbow dash ran and picked up the card and happily said, "My turn!" she sound excited as she touched her card to the necklace making it go form alien purple to rainbow as the lighting armored dinosaur appeared beside her and she hopped on and happily said, "EVERY ONE WE'RE RIDING THE DINOAUR TO THE HOPSITAL WE"LL HANDLE THE OTHER TWO DINOSAURS ON THE WAY!"

they all smiled and got on it as there dinosaurs charged and Pinkie pie was taking a selfie saying, "this selfie is prehistorically rocking!" She said with a smirk and everyone sighed and yelled out, "PINKIE!"

Meanwhile on the roof of the hospital Goma watching video on seven orbs four where now blank as he sighed, "I would blame this turn on the Black T-rex they pulled out of there asses!" he said clearly made but remaining calm, "But Max's mother still would have taken down one seventh and someone would have found out there necklace still have enough magic to turn cards on so I still would have been lost!"

Goma sighed as he hovered in place with his wings and put his hands behind his head, "I mean Fuck! I can only blame myself for making it so the clones are so hooked to the original if one dies they all die! I mean I should have beta tested the tech and found that out and fixed that flaw! Oh well if I fail I'll just take original with me!" he said as he looked up at the sky and sighed, "… I am just as big of an idiot as he was back then!"

Elsewhere A fire scortcher attack was burning spectral armored copies of Pairs that soon became one card.

Pinkie pie took the card and looked to Zoe and Zoe sighed and said, "it's ok Pinkie pie!"

Pinkie pie smirked as she put it to her necklace making the card change form alien purple to pink as she said, "Dino slash Bloom Parasaurolohus!" She said happily as it came out in grass armor.

In a moment she charged and smashed into a member of ace's species shattering it's armor as the triceratops rammed it making it become a card that the wind carried to Fluttershy.

In a moment Fluttershy put it on her necklace making the card change form purple to yellow and the wind armored dinosaur roared out and action copied by the other six.

Max smiled as he looked up to the hospital to see his mom out a window, "MOM WE GOT THE DINOSAURS NOW AND SOME MAGIC GIRLS FORM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!"

Aki blinked before holding out the secret dinosaur card and said, "AND WE HAVE ONE CARD FOR THE OTHER ONE!

Appeljack yelled out, "WES'll BE RIGHT UP WHEN WE FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE THEM CARDS AGAIN!"

Later on once in side Pinkie pie point to someone the others couldn't see, "We just had to pinch the necklaces!"

Everyone rolled there eyes as Applejack was given her card and she touched it to her necklace making the Ninja dinosaurs in color inverted versions of the spectral armor minus the alien symbol appear and roar as she smiled happily and said, "Yes!"

Max then looked to Lily and said, "Lily stay here!"

Lily ran to Aki and rose's sides and hugged them and happily said, "don't have to tell me twice!"

Zoe then looked to Max and grabbed his face and kissed him before saying, "sorry Max but I don't have a dinosaur I am dead weight this time!" She sound sad but Max tipped her and kissed her before standing her up.

the boy hero smiled as he said, "you are not dead weight you are the reason I force myself out of bed each morning! Stay safe! Ok Rainbooms I guess we go to fight my half alien clone!" he said not believing his words.

the rainbooms nodded as sun Rarity sighed and said, "this is weird even by our standards." She said as they ran up the stairs to the roof applejack only taking the moment to turn her dinosaur back into a card.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

On top of the hospital roof Goma and his Eocarcharia were relaxing.

Till a pairs and chomp tackled it only for the armored dinosaur to flare it's wings knocking them over the side.

The tank and spiny charged in tackling it at the sides smashing it's wings as the specteral armored Dinosaur used Omega phoenix on the ground with out it's wings making the two dinosaurs become cards as the ground cracked.

Goma smirked as he smiled and watched the two armorless dinosaurs become cards as he smiled, "That's perfect I'll smash the roof in you all die I will fly away! To victory!" he said before he could order his dinosaur to attack again Max jumped out form over the side tackling the alien.

Max grabbed on of his wings and twist it making a gross sickening snap come form it as it now laid limp and he screamed, "GOT DAM IT! YOU CRAWLED OVER THE SIDE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SOME KIND OF SPIDER THEMED SUPER HERO SHIT DAM!"

Pinkie pie was smirking as she summoned her secret dinosaur with the normal t-rex, The normal tex tackled the alien dinosaur as it was forced off and slammed the roof cracked as the T-rex became a card.

The Rainbooms were gathering there dinosaur cards and running down the stairs all minus pinkie pie who smirked and summoned her Deinonychus and she yelled out, "Chicken! Toucan! Blue jacket! Use whip attack!"

The three dinosaur then grabbed eachother's tails in there mouths and made a whip to smash in to Goma's dinosaur knocking it down.

The ground cracked and pinkie pie turned her dinosaurs back in to a card and pulled a balloon off her skirt jumped over the side making the balloon inflate so she lowered to the ground to see Lilly Aki Rose and Zoe looking at her confused.

Pinkie pie gave the peace side and happily said, "Don't try to understand me accept!"

Up top Max had the Black T-rex card in hand about to slash it and Goma held his hands up and said, "ARE YOU MAD THE BUILDING FILL FALL DOWN!" he said worried.

Max smirked as he looked at his copy and happily said, "Oh aren't you stupid, to make sure you can't hurt those I care about I will happily suffer through pain! DARKNESS SLASH BURN THEM ALL BLACK T-REX!" he said as he slashed the card making the dinosaur appear.

In a moment the side of the building to it's ride fall down.

Max was falling but grabbed a pipe with his left hand and felt something on his right and looked down to see Goma hanging on Max's hand was slipping and Goma smirked, "I'll take you with me!"

In a moment the Black T-rex lowered it's head and in a moment Max looked at him and said, "use bite!"

In a moment the black dinosaur bite into Max's right arm into Goma's arms and flung them hard on to the stone roof as Max's left arm came right off on impact making him hold the bloody numb were his elbow use to be and scream in agony with a sickening smile!

On the other side Goma was soon pushed off by the T-rex's tail and Goma fell his eyes widen as he pulled out a remote and hit it, "I won't go down quietly!"

In a moment it start to rain dinosaur card capsules making Zoe's eyes widen as she saw.

Later on in a hospital wing Max was waking up groaning in pain his back was hurting his arm gone and then he spotted Zoe in tears.

Zoe grabbed his shirt and yelled, "YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE DIED YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY THEY WERE THAT SUNSET SHIMMER MATCHES YOUR BLOOD TYPE!" She yelled shaking her boyfriend.

Max smiled as he put his hand behind her head and pulled her close into a kiss calming her down, as she dropped him and he sat up groaning in pain as he pulled her into a hug petting the back of her head as he happily said, "I did it to save you and I'll would do it again Zoe I love you, and relax I only need one arm to hold you.

Aki looked in her eyes widen as she covered her face her eyes were tearing her emotions were racing and she was panting, while at her side Rose could only say one thing, "Smooth!"

Elsewhere in the lobby.

Twilight was looking at Goma's Rainbow card his dinosaur card and activator as she said, "Well that gives Zoe a dinosaur again!" she said happily before looking at the rainbow card, "Now how to get our powers out of here?"

In a moment applejack grabbed it an dripped it making rainbow light leave it and enter all seven girls, with some of the light then leaving Sunset making her blink as Rainbow dash said, "I think we are falling into blood magic!"

back up in Max's room the light hit Max as he and Zoe kissed either noticed it as the glow covered Max then covered Zoe they didn't notice the other dimensional magic entering there systems through Sunset's blood within Max and there love who knows what it will do.

Later on Max was in a wheel chair his left leg in a cast as Zoe pushed him beside Lily Aki, Rose and the rainbooms.

Fluttershy gulped and said, "I know a lot happened and we have dinosaurs with magic powers everywhere, and but were are the seven of us going to stay?" She sounded nervous.

Rarity adjusted her hair and said, "I was working under sense our we were abducted and experimented on cover story is working in the post alien invasion , we would be staying with the Taylors." She sound happy.

Aki nodded and said, "yep …. Geee I heard those eggs land world wide we may have to have Reese upgrade and fix that teleporter!" she said making Twilight's eyes sparkle.

Max rolled his eyes and said, "gee now I am living with eleven women… I need more guy friends…" he said flatly.

Zoe smiled as he happily said, "you know most guys would be jealous of that dear?"

the one armed boy said, "why would I want multiple women with me when I could just have you my darling!" Zoe turned red.

Pinkie pie put on gun glass and she point to Zoe with two hand finger guns and said, "you just got struck by a smooth operator!"

Sunset rolled her eyes as she said, "Well he has two mothers and a little sister he would have to pick up some insider tips!" She said flatly stating the facts.

To be continued.


	4. his name is ken

In the city Sunset was using Goma's old dinosaurs omega phoenix attack Camptosaurus who was backed up with metal wing the attack hit and she smiled as she ran up collecting the dinosaur and the move card with a smile, "Perfect! Finally a move card!" She said happily.

She then turned to walk away, it had been a few weeks and while a few of the thousand of dinosaur eggs had released cards this was the first one that had a move!" she smiled as she made the space pirate dinosaur into a card and smirked, "We'll be able to handle this a lot quicker now!"

She then walked into the other Rainbooms who all were holding grass move cards with a smile as Twilight adjusted her glasses, "Well this rebuilds Zoe's grass card library! So at least she won't have to alter who she does! I don't know why Max is sticking with the black t-rex?" She said confused but the last part.

Rarity rolled her eyes as she check her phone and held out an image it looked like zoe but she was ponied up with a horn as she was pushing some kid out of the way of a car with the magic and showed everyone and asked, "Some one care to explain how?" She asked confused.

Pinkie pie blinked, "Well maybe the blood transfusion Sunset gave Max gave Max some of our her magic then form there the power of love gave Zoe some Magic!" she said rubbing her chin as she added, "I mean it's not like weirder hasn't happened to us, even counting this story! I men alien super dinosaur chicken fighting cards, this story be weird and I read the script for this one so there is something to look forward too!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and sighed as she adjusted her hat and said, "Taking away the crazy I think Pinkie pie might be right on the money!" she said kind of flat like nothing was shocking anymore.

Fluttershy just shrugged as she said, "Oh well."

Rainbow dash then rolled her eyes, "Ok then let's get a move on!

they then came to Max and Zoe Max's jacket was pinned where his missing arm was gone and the two were talking to a guy.

he had clearly dyed orange hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a stomach showing purple tank top, green jacket, red head band, pink pants and yellow shoes.

he was talking to them with his left hand on his right as he spoke with a little Sassy tone and said, "Boy Max did you grow up shocking! I mean here I was thinking you would keep with the cute ball of happy energy that just can't but make you smile, but no we have emo broken scared up teen heart throb! I mean just dang boy dang! And just look at your girlfriend holding your arm possessively I am with you sister you hold on to this beef cake, because the moment you let go someone will gobble him up and it would probably be me girl friend!"

the Rainbooms looked confused and coughed and the boy who looked at them said, "oh were are my manners. You most be the alien abductees!" he point to rainbow dash and said, "Love the hair it works on you! With hair like that you match no matter what you were girl! So why you wear such a taxy outfit!"

Rainbow growled as Max rolled his eyes and said, "Uncalled for Ken!" he said addressing the guy by name.

Ken waved his hands and said, "Well gee sorry Max, wait why am I saying sorry to you it's not like we're a couple any more!"

the rainbooms eyes widen as Pinkie pie smirked and asked, "What you mean?" she asked shaking a little.

Ken put his hands on his hips and said, "Oh your friend Max over there goes both ways just like his pretty little girlfriend, now don't go taking the compliment the wrong way there Zoe!"

Zoe smiled and said, "I want you sassy bitch!" she said happily.

Ken then smiled and said, "Love her in a platonic super besty better then the resty way, Any way Max goes both ways and I am the one who showed me that one summer at summer camp. Or as I like to put it I am Ken and at camp gem gove me and him were all up in eacho other's dens!" he said being blunt about it.

In a moment all the Rainbooms stumbled with nose bleeds.

Sunset held her nose panting as she said, "…. Yay!" like she was Fluttershy.

Twilight was fanning herself, "Yaoi real life Yaoi!"

Rarity was on the ground struggling to get out of her a puddle of her nose blood as she comment, "As if Max wasn't hot enough!"

Fluttershy was jumping for joy as she yelled out, "YAY!"

Rainbow dash was leaning against a wall panting as she said, "I am sorry I need a moment!" She said happily.

applejack was mostly unaffected as she said, " mah cowboy cousin A yoai guy too nice to meet you ken!"

Ken smirked and said, "then may be introduce me some times if he ain't on another planet or something space cowgirl!" he said being smart ass about it!

Pinkie pie was whipping her face clean the blood form her nose staining the tissue with hearts as she yelled, " can I ask for more details on you and Max's parties that summer?" she asked happily.

Ken rolled his eyes and said, "No those details remain between me and my Ex, and possible my besty his current lover I mean I am just guessing as they are both bi and I over heard them talking about her Ex-girlfriend Amy, before I reintroduced myself in person. so I just figured they talk about me some times too to be fair, and for what it's worth I talk about Max too but it's in a one that got away kind away. I mean while I've been friends with them for about five years now it's the first time we are all meeting face to pretty little faces it was all email and phone and no video calls I just look so pasty on those cameras I don't like it!"

Max rolled his eyes and used his remaining arm to whack him on the head, "talking a mile a minute is Pinkie pie's thing!"

Ken rubbed his head and sucked his teeth, "… I can't be mad I like take charge Max he is hot as hell! I mean shit dam honey! Here was he that summer!" and the Rainbooms all had more nose bleeds.

Rarity was panting as she called out, "MERCY! MERCY!" she begged.

Zoe rolled her eyes and at that moment Ken felt a sniff at his neck and turned to see a Rugops behind him and he gasped as it roared as Ken said, " you don't want to eat me mr. Dinosaur! I am covered in velvet knock offs of designer labels trust me Velvet the cloth is not velvet the cake!"

In a moment a blast of dark energy hti the dinosaur turning it into a card and Ken blinked in shock before turning to see Max.

his missing arm was replaced by mass of black shadows mimicking the lost limb, he had a horn that was curved and there was black mist coming form his eyes with the whites were green and the eyes themselves lost there blue making them red.

Ken blinked shocked for different reason then anyone else, "… I don't know what's going on but all I am seeing is sexy secret man beast and I like it! explain while I enjoy the view!"

Later on at the Taylor house all were Gathered as Ken point to the rainbooms, "so let me recap this This be ladies form another universe with the orange one being born a unicorn and brought magic to everyone she be friends with!"

She then point to Max and zoe, "you two are time travels alien fighters and super dinosaur chicken fighters! Rex is off a thousand years in the future here he belong! And unicorn blood gave Max magic, and love gave zoe magic cute by the way."

Everyone nodded and then Ken point to Max, "And Max boy's magic is dark in nature? Is that because he is an Emo or because that chibi black T-rex he is petting like a cat be demonic and his familiar?" he said as everyone saw Max petting the baby mode Black T-rex.

Everyone shrugged as Ken said, "all right I am good!" he then sat down and said, "so when do your moms come back form Lily's parent teacher conference? I've been meaning to ask Aki were she does her cloths shopping I like it and you know she ain't shelling out bucket loads to look that good honey."

Pinkie pie smiled as she said, "ok I hope we find an activator so Ken can be part of the group as I like this sassy bastard!" she said happily.

Ken smirked as he shot her finger pistols, "Why thanks Pinkie! I respect anyone with that much party energy!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

In the D-lab Ken pulled out an alien card activator on a necklace he had hidden in his shirt and put a card to it making an Eoraptor appear.

everyone gasped as he held out a move card for each element and he happily said, "Little eo here can become a dinosaur of each element so I can use any move card! Getting him is why I am in town I bet you all want to know!?"

Pinkie pie smiled, "yay flash back time!" she said jumping for joy

flashback a few days ago.

Ken was walking around his town rolling his eyes as he let out a sassy cry of, "oh nothing ever happens here!" He then felt a large puff of air hit his neck and he slowly looked behind him to see a Carcharodontosaurus and he ran screaming " I TAKE IT BACK I WANT BORING!"

He then ran into an alley way and dripped falling over a card egg only for it to crack open to reveal the activator neck lace and the Eoraptor card and six moves card in a moment the card land on it when he touched the Activator.

then the little chicken sized dinosaur appeared before charging and morphing into a grey and purple t-rex and roaring and fighting at the enemy dinosaur.

Ken blinked in confusion before he spotted an instruction book and he opened it and he took a quick read," put dinosaur card on necklace make real dinosaur with powers this one can turn into other dinosaurs to us all element move cards place move cards on necklace to give dinosaur more super powers?" he read confused as he put on the necklace and picked up the cards.

He then put a card to it it was big foot assault in a moment his dinosaur morphed into a purple and grey pairs as the move card dinosaur appeared stepping on the enemy fire dinosaur.

Ken blinked before putting another card on it it was Quake saber in a moment his dinosaur became tank and used his crystal saber tail to slash at the enemy dinosaur who roared in pain before glowing for a moment healing it's injuries a bit.

Ken looked at the cards and said, "Ok then how about this lighting strike!" he watched his epraptor turn into a copy of chomp to use the attack on the dinosaur knocking it into the air.

Were Ken put another move card on it and said, "Ninja attack!" In a moment the Eoraptor morphed to a purple and grey copy of ace and roared as he multiplied and each one jumped to attack the falling enemy dinosaur.

the boy crossed his arms as the enemy dinosaur land and got up roaring, "Honey you are just a glutton for punishment and normally I like that but on you it ain't cute! Magma blaster!" In a moment his dinosaur morphed back to a t-rex and fired off a flaming beam.

the enemy dinosaur was now on fire but still standing and Ken looked to his last card the water move " tidal wave?" his dinosaur then became a copy of spinny and in a moment the wave of water came and hit the dinosaur and a voice called out, "water beats fire element advantage bonus!"

In a moment the enemy dinosaur was a card as Eoraptor became a card again both flying to Ken.

Ken blinked as he looked around for the voice and asked, "what is this an arcade game?" he seemed stunned.

end flash back.

Ken then finished his story petting Eoraptor, "any ways I then was able to put it together when I part of max's face in the news why all the dinosaurs bothered this place and I figured this was the place for me so I packed up my shit! And left home it was easy as I came out to my parents and they kicked me right out!"

Zoe crossed her arms as she said, "My parents kicked me out for being bi!" she said relating.

Reese nodded in the corner working on something, "but I still love you little sister."

the boy then continued and said, "Well anyways I was walking here with just my backpack my dinosaur and my wits, and I lost the backpack and the shit in on it as someone mugged in in a public bathroom. Been scared of public cans ever sense but that's not the point here!" he said flatly.

Sunset raised and eye brow and let out a flat," you expect us to move past that like you didn't just say you were robbed in the can!?" she seemed confused at the end.

Ken rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a puff and said, "any who, then I came here and spotted Max a five miles away, I mean dam pony magic girls form another world and you now magic charged emo heart throb material I mean dumping you was my biggest dumbass move in love Max, so you hold on to him Zoe honey he has been in love with you sense you where kids and if you let him go I'll gobble him up in five seconds! I mean dam you went form cute as hell to hotter than the son man! Not to flirt with you in front of your woman my bi ex. Just this is one of those moments."

Max nodded as he said, "I understand if you need a place to stay I guess you can stay at my place like the girls here are!" he said flatly.

Ken let out a happy jump and squealed, "Oh my yay a sleep over! We can give eachother make overs and dress the chibi mode dinosaurs up all cute and take pictures and post them only! And share stories of failed romance while eating ice cream and watching romance movies!"

Rarity smiled and adjusted her hair and said, " I like this guy!" she said happily.

Reese turned around and looked to them, "Can I come? I would like to talk about my failed romance with a time travel." She said flatly.

Max rolled his eye and he said, "…. I need more male friends…" he sound flat about it as he walked out.

Ken smiled and said, "Yay! So now Rainbow dash here sense your form another world I most ask that hair natural color? Or did you die it and if so can you die my hair that color it would suit me just perfectly!"

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "It's natural, the fact I am pan is unrelated!" she said flatly.

Twilight adjusted her glasses with a smile as she said, "well new friend yay! But we still have no over all idea what is going on other then just random events and random dinosaurs appearing!?" she stated.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "the bad guys dead so clearly we can focus on getting home after we handle the clean up work there twilight!"

Fluttershy then shyly asked and said, ".. Ken I think you can help me with a home life problem I have I would like to talk to you alone for am oment!"

Ken throw his arm around her and head outside of the D-lab with her as he put out and throw away his cigarette as he said, "I am all ears honey!" he said happily.

once outside.

Fluttershy said, "before we came here I saw something… I saw my dad… cheating on my mom…with Twilight's dad!"

Ken's eyes widen before he covers his mouth and said, "ok then…. Dad cheating with another dad…. That's horrible I mean if you find yourself late or simple know you go both ways and fall out of love with your spouse divorce so it's fair to them don't cheat! Now before we deal with this two scumbags who like I said didn't have the honor to let the wives go does Twilight know what you saw and do you have any proof incase she doesn't believe?"

Fluttershy sighed and said, "No she doesn't and use I have proof in shock I took a picture!" she then hand him the phone.

Ken looked at the image of night light making out with mr shy and he blinked and said, "if things were different I would say they make a cute couple but right now they scumbags…come on we have to tell her!" He then head in and said, " Purple girl Fluttershy want me to brake this news to you!"

Twilight then screamed, "WHAT IN THE HAY! DAD HOW COULD YOU! " she yelled crying.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late night at Max's house.

Max was in a white shirt black pajama pants, Lily was in pink Pajamas, Zoe was in a green night gown, the Rainbooms were in the same kind of night gown clearly barrowed form Zoe.

Ken was in a white shirt and his rainbow underpants and they were in a circle spinning a bottle around and Ken smiled as it landed on Max and he said, "Ok my cute ex turned hot emo truth or dear my former honey!"

Max rolled his eyes as Zoe giggled, "always got to remind people we dated ok then Dare!"

That is when ken smiled and smirked evilly, "I want to see the scar so show us what is under the bandages and emo flap!" he said happily.

Lily gasped and said, "gee I've never seen it either!" Zoe shivered and covered her eyes.

Max sighed as he moved the emo flap behind his ear and removed the bandages and in a moment Ken's eyes widen as the Rainboom's gasped.

Pinkie's hair went flat as she said horrified, "how is the empty eye socket the less horrible part of it!"

Applejack covered her mouth as she said, "Get a glass eye or something! Do you have any idea what could get in your eye socket!" she shivered at having to say that.

Sunset was gasping as she let out a stunned, "forget the empty socket! Do you see the scar lines it's like a shark had right angle jaws and a twitchy head!" she said gulping.

Rarity who seemed paler gulped and said, "that is horrifyingly accurate darling!" she gulped in horror.

Twilight blinked as she adjusted her glasses and said, "And the burned skin around it all! I mean how did it get burned! Did the car catch fire? It totally did didn't it!? it caught fire only reason while they would be cut and fire burn scars on one injury!" She said stunned.

Fluttershy was just eeping as Rainbow gulped and said, "… you need a skin graft and a glass eye!"

Lily had fainted with her arms crossed over her chest.

Max got up and returned the flap to covering his scar as he sighed, "I have to go wash it and rinse out the empty eye socket and change the bandages anyway!" he said sadly with out emption.

Pinkie pie gulped and let out a shocked, "I will never unhear or unsee that! I'll be picturing that every night now! Thanks for the nightmares ken!" she said elbowing the guy.

Ken rolled his eyes and flatly said, "Zoe doesn't mind it so she is a fellow lover of the scars of a fighter!" She said smirking to the Red Zoe.

Zoe just span it and said, "I'll take his turn!"

It landed on ken and Zoe smirked and happily said, "Truth or dare Ken!"

Ken smiled and the guy said, "Truth!"

Zoe smiled and crossed her arms and said, "have you dated anyone other then Max?" She sound smug.

the guy blinked and said, "…. I have had dates but no other relationships! Because everyone else I've gone out with was a pervert. I think it has to do with the fact I have nice legs!" he said putting his finger to his chin.

Rarity then coughed and said, "Well they are nicer then mine!"

Ken smiled as he said, "ok I just had a turn so I guess Rarity our marshmallow can spin next!"

Rarity smiled as she span it and it landed on the now waking Lily and she said, "Ok Lily truth or dare?"

Lily smiled as she jumped with joy and said, "Dare!"

The albino girl smiled and said, "I dare you to take something form Max's room before he gets back!"

In a moment Lily smiled and ran off and came back with a black box and set it down and opened it.

She then pulled out what looked like a Spikes hat and she blinked, the hat was burned around the edges and had holes in it and she said, "… so this is what is in that box? Geee why does big brother keep this!"

Zoe sighed as she let out a sad, "That is his dead dad's hat he was wearing it the night he died." Everyone's eyes widened as Lily put the hat back in the box and she went to go put it back were it came from.

When she returned she span and it land on sunset and she smiled and said, "truth or dare!"

Sunset blinked and in a moment said, "Truth!"

Lily smiled and with joy asked, "name five people you had crushes on!"

sunset shimmer blushed as she moved her hair behind her ear and said, "Flash sentry, nano chip, Princess twilight, sunburst, prince blueblood in spite of myself and… Fluttershy" she sound embarrassed.

Fluttershy blushed and covered her face and let out a shy, "gee Sunset… I am sorry but I only like guys. But I am flattered noun the less!"

Ken rolled his eyes and said, "Ok that's three bis, Anyone else bi come on raise your hand we won't judge!"

The human Twilight blinked as she saw Pinkie pie and rarity raise there hands and said, "… ok so me Fluttershy Lily and ironically rainbow dash are the only ones who aren't part of the rainbow." She said stunned.

Max then came back in and sat down and span having missed the moments and he land on Rainbow dash and said, "ok truth or dare?"

Rainbow dash jumped up and happily declared, "DARE!" She said standing brave and tall.

Max smirked at the Blue girl before stating, "I dare you to miss Fluttershy!" he said making Fluttershy eep and Rainbow's eyes widened.

the blue girl then said, "I am brave and awesome!" in a moment she grabbed her best friends face and kissed her before braking it and turning green to go run to the bath room.

Fluttershy spat out and wiped her tongue on her hand as she said, "oh gross I tasted her garlic pizza! Yuckie! I hate garlic!" she said grossed out.

Ken made a grossed out face as he said, "Gee that was the last thing I want to look at! Well Fluttershy you got lipped so you spin!"

the yellow girl span the bottle and it landed on Twilight and Twilight in a moment said, "Truth!"

Fluttershy paused for a moment before shyly saying, "Twilight have you …. Ever…. Thought about…. About your old school?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses, "no! that hell hole is my past… no matter how much my family says other wises!" she said sadly at the end.

Ken sighed and said, "We are finding out many hidden pains here! And had one hell of a coming out moment! All we are missing is a rainbow cake!"

In a moment Pinkie smiled as she pulled a rainbow cake out of nowhere, making the boy say, "ok I guess when dashie comes back we cut the cake and enjoy!"

to be continued.


	7. metal

The next morning Ken was walking be side rarity as they head to the mall Ken smiled as he stretched is arms, "Finally some shopping! A chance to get a new outfit and a new swim suit I like two piece no covering of this legs on mine! I mean they are what bring the guys who like me to me! Trust me it's how I had Maxie boy for a summer!"

Rarity fanned herself as she said, "Oh my so much yoai I can hardly take it my fellow fashionista!"

As soon as they got to it they saw people screaming and Ken pulled out his Eoraptor card while Rarity pulled out tank's card and in a moment they saw it a shining metal silver t-rex.

Ken rubbed his head as he put Eo on his activator making the dinosaur appear him appear and turn into a Spinosaurus as he used the water move card Aqua javelin only for the summoned spear of water to bounce right off the robot's metal plating.

Ken's eyes widen as Rarity had the full sized Tank in full spectral armor but with her pony counter part's cutie mark use quake saber only for the crystal sword to shatter on impact.

the roborex roared as he opened his mouth and fired off a silver beam in a moment Eoraptor returned to normal and his new small size made the beam go right over his head and head a patch of grass.

Rarity and Ken's eyes widen in horror as they saw the grass hit by the beam had become silver metal Ken then point to what looked like a metal statue of a person and he gulped and started shivering, "it's like a gorgon!" He said hiding behind a metal pole pulling Rarity with him as he looked out form it to see Tank had been hit making him a metal statue, "Try to recall him!"

Rarity held her necklace trying to make Tank become a card but the purple glow that would do it appeared and failed, making the girl's eyes widen in horror!

Ken held his chin Eoraptor was just fine the roborex couldn't seem to hit the small little bugger that is when he fired his beam again and he screamed and pulled Rarity close and there eyes widen the beam was going around them split by the pole they where hiding behind it just missing them by luck.

Rarity gasped and smiled," METAL IT CAN'T AFFECT THINGS THAT ARE ALREADY METAL!" She said happily jumping, "We can use that!"

The boy then said, "yeah for defense but what about attack? Last time I check there wasn't a metal element in Max and Zoe's story! Wait defense is how the gorgon lost! They used a shield to shine it's power back in it's ugly face!" he said jumping as he pulled something out of his pants pocket it was a small metal mirror as he said, "This can work my make up mirror is metal so it never brakes I don't want no bad luck! Eo boy catch and use!"

In a moment he throw it and the Eoraptor grabbed it in his mouth and jumped when the silver beam fired again this time it hit the mirror making part of it bounce back at the roborex right as Eoraptor was turned into metal.

in a moment the returned beam hit the roborex in the mouth making it scream as it sparked it was short circuiting.

Ken smirked as he point to the grass slowly turning Green and slowly moving little by little In the wind and to the statue person slowly moving and returning to normal, "the effects wearing off now! We disarmed the bastard or bitch, how ever mr robotic dinosaur identities! Before long Tank will be unmetal plated same with my little Eo! Let's try a combo team move! I have spike arrows do you?"

Rarity nodded as she pulled out the move card, "when I took tank I took the earth moves and a few normal moves!" she said happily as they heard roars and turned to see Tank and Eoraptor standing and moving.

Ken smiled as he happily said, "Ok robo's jaw is still open so Eo go earth! Then aim for the mouth!" in a moment Eoraptor became his recolored form of tank and roared as Ken and rarity put there move card on their activators in a moment the two dinosaurs touched tails and fired off a storm of massive spike right into the robot dinosaur's unable to close mouth.

the robot made the sound of jammed gears braking and shredding as the arrows went into ti's jaws as Ken happily said, "Poo! Right in the kisser!" he said happily doing a little dance by shaking his hips.

Soon the left leg fell off of it as more parts came off being shredded form the damage and in a few moment it glew silver and turned into a card.

In a moment Rarity and Ken moved over, the pale woman picking up the card and gasping it was a dinosaur card it's color parts were silver and the symbol on the back was the Kanji for metal and Ken's eyes widen, "It is a metal card! That is new honey!" he said with a sad gasp.

Ken's eyes widen as he pulled out a phone and said, "I go call and inform the others we have a new element problem! You go start shopping we meet at rainbow fashions at three!" Rarity nodded and headed off.

Later on at the D-lab Everyone was looking at the metal card.

Pinkie pie blinked and rubbed her head, "wait wait if he had this guys why did he kidnap us and make clone dinosaur army in the first place! It makes no sense! I mean unless they weren't ready for it, witch would imply max's half alien clone had a partner we need to worry about, or wait he's a clone what is there to stop there form being another Goma taking the other one's place! Geee that's a scary though lots of evil Max bootlegs flying around doing evil thinks like making gorgon robot dinosaurs to attack us with!"

Sunset shivered as she said, "yeah I have to agree with Pinkie and besides that who knows what else he has planned we don't know of!"

Meanwhile in a lab another Goma was placing a card on his activator and he smiled as the T-rex turned pruple and they appeared in a crystal filled cave, " yes my field cards work! Crystal cave made all the dinosaurs earth! Only some one with earth moves can work here! Perfect perfect!"

he then removed it and returned his t-rex to normal and head to a monitor he saw someone walking around with one of his activators and an earth dinosaur and move card he then picked up a normal move card card clone attack and he smiled, "I'll send him this two and he'll be my tool in my next plan!"

he smiled before passing by a picture of Ken, "and I know who I am going after!" he then laughed evilly

Later on Max was outside at night on his roof eye closed leg's crossed hand making into a fist in the middle of it while the Black T-rex watched.

Max soon found himself floating in darkness where he saw a strange unicorn stallion who smirked and said, "greetings other me I am King Sombra! I most say you have everything I wanted a mother that loves you, Radiant hope or at least her counterpart does who will follow your orders! You have it all my counterpart in darkness!"

the stallion said trotting around him Max touched his head, "My father is dead my best friend is not born yet, and I am missing an arm!" he said pointing to his arm numb!"

Sombra rolled his eyes and laughed, "and eye for an eye my counterpart and as for your arm you have my magic! Make a new one!" he said flatly.

That is when Max woke up and saw a new arm having replaced his missing one he looked at it! it appeared to be made of dark crystal."

he moved the crystalline arm like it was a natural part of him, he knew he could pass it off as an exotic prosthetic arm but it was so weird it would appear like that but then he remembered his magic and he rolled his eyes, "right I have magic now! Piss it off!

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Ken was walking down the street when a giant claw grabbed him and as he struggled to get to his cards he turned to see Goma up and he said, "Look I don't do knock off boots why would I do knock off man? So cut this yandere be ass clone dome!" He said clearly not liking this.

Goma smirked, "I can change your mind easy as putting the brain drill into it it!" his evil tone and what he said was enough to Make Ken scream for help, "HELP HELP ALIEN!"

In a moment Pinkie showed up and summoned out her Deinonychus only for Goma to put two cards to his activator as he said, "Mammoth show them who's cold! And field card Ice age forest!"

In a moment Pinkie pie and her dinosaurs found themselves in a snow covered forest with a mammoth letting out a toot of rage before charging.

Pinkie Jumped and to her shock her Three Ninja dinosaurs were stuck shivering in the cold she sneezed and shivered herself, "This is unfair as it comes!" she stated as she watched the Mammoth pick one of the dinosaurs up with it's trunk and use it as a hammer to smash the other making them vanish one tusk slam later the third one was dead and the card reformed in Pinkie's hand as the field vanished.

Pinkie pie pulled out her phone and sent a message, "GOMA CLONE WITH MAMMOTH KIDNAPPED KEN! BUT WHEN BATTLING THE MAMMOTH THE BATTLE FIELD IS AN ICE AGE FOREST MAKING OUR DINOSAURS FREEZE IN PLACE CAN'T USE DINOS!"

Meanwhile at the D-lab everyone got the message as the Mammoth was on the nice.

Reese adjusted her glasses and let out a flat, "Well this is going to be one Mammoth of a story!"

Zoe looked to her sister in shock and gasped, "She told a joke!" she seemed scared.

Max held out his crystal hand his pony up horns tail and ears appearing as the purple mist came form his eyes and he formed a crystal spear, "Big deal! News flash people We hunted those things to extinction with wooden spears and bows and arrows, combined with our brains! It's a joke! Plus it's the middle of summer and it's covered in hair!" he said pointing to the screen as the Mammoth was slowing down clearly getting heat stroke, as police shoot at it the shoots landing.

Sunset shimmer held her chin and blinked before saying, "he right! The cops can handle this one let's go save Ken! But were would the alien take Ken?"

Twilight smirked and said, "Goma is an genetically altered version of Max some how he has Max's memories of the time of cloning, so for purpose of this let's assume Goma thinks like Max!"

Rarity smiled and said, "Ok Max!" she said holding his hand, "Ken is your Ex and Goma clearly remembers him were would you take him if you kidnapped him?"

Max held his hand before he hit the floor with the back end of the spear, "I got it!"

Soon the group now joined by Pinkie pie were at a closed down Club the sigh had fallen off and Max smiled and said, "It's a few miles form the camp we meet at and we always snuck out to it! at the time it was a crossdresser club of with Ken is proudly one, mostly because he comes form a family of Kabuki artiest to the point his dad was teaching him how to look like a lady sense he was ten… let's let that one go for a bit!" he said catching it!

Zoe was fanning herself red with steam coming out of her ears, "This isn't fair! We are both bi but you have epic ex-boyfriend stories to tease me with but I don't have any ex-girlfriend stories! Just a bad first date story!" she said growling about it.

Applejack blinked and asked, "Did you do any of that there cross dressing!?"

Max rolled his eyes, "once because Ken begged me to try it I didn't like it and never did it again!" Zoe had nose bleed.

Pinkie pie was groaning happily as she said, "Happy yoai time! Yay!"

Rainbow dash was holding her bleeding nose with a tissue as she happily said, "yep! So what makes you think Goma would be here now that it's closed?"

Fluttershy had her fingers crossed muttering, "please be something romantic or hot!"

Max rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sorry Fluttershy, what makes me think they would be here is because Goma has my memories and he remembered Ken saying he always want to be married here! So if this Goma clone is really in to Ken then!"

he opened door and there was Ken hands tied behind his back and tape over his mouth he was in a simple white wedding dress stockings heels and white gloves and had hair and make up tone making him looking like a cute girl with a-cup angst.

Zoe blinked before letting out a yell of ,"OK HOW IS HE PULLING THAT OFF BETTER THEN I WOULD!" She seemed half jealous half curious.

Ken let out a muttered cry and Pinkie said, "Ken said it's his legs it's a curse!" Ken nodded.

In a moment everyone jumped to avoid a charge form a saber tooth tiger and when Zoe tried to summon her Dinosaur it didn't work.

Max rolled his eyes as he held that crystal spear, "Really a jammer! Dude we got magic!" everyone ponied up our unicorns slash alicorns gaining horns.

Sunset smiled as she fired off a magic beam making the saber toothed cat move to the left right for applejack to round house kick it making it turn into a card.

In a moment Goma blinked before gasping and he looked down to see the crystal spear in his gut as he gasped, "Still five more of me!" he said as he throw up orange alien blood and fell over dead.

Pinkie pie ripped the ropes off of Ken and the boy removed the tape and gasped, "I don't know what's worst this day or the fact this is all designer labels, I mean the alien put me in a dress and with hair and make up work I am wearing thousands of usa Dollars here! I mean shit dam! This Goma took stalker to a new level I wasn't ready for! Now can we find Eo's card and my activator it's somehere in here and I will be needing this before heading off to go put this in my close!"

Everyone looked at him funny as he said, "I just said this is worth thousands I'll keep it till I am really getting married or give it to someone who is that's my size for half as much! I am taking a bad day and making it into a pay day! But the heels are a bit large for my taste even if I can still walk in them just fine! Just not modest!"

Rarity smiled as she said, " Ken it is an honor to have you on the team!" she said fanning herself.

Zoe looked to Max fanning herself as she said, ".. you went barbarian and speared him!" she said in shock fanning herself.

sunset set then let out a yell of " I KNOW! IT WAS HOT AND ONLY MORALLY OK AS IT WAS AN EVIL CLONE!"

Ken smiled as he said, "I found my Eo's card and activator!" he said holding them, "they where in this Goma's pockets."

Pinkie pie snapped her fingers, "The Mammoth make it the ice age while fighting another card creature was a move card he called it a field card!" she said pointing to him.

Ken put a finger to his chin and said, "Ok so he made a new type of card and it's not just dinosaurs we got ice age animals too! But kind of useless in the middle of a heat wave! When it gets cold we look out for long face short bears ironic name as it's so fucking big!"

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In the taylor house Ken was modeling some dress for Rarity as she worked on it.

Rarity smiled as she said, "Thank you love, it means a lot sense I don't have my manikins!"

Ken smiled as he looked at the flowing white dress with diamonds on it as he said, "won't worry about it! being an okama was my profession for awhile but all the other Okamas kicked me out of the club because I was too good! It's the legs they are a cruse!"

Rarity giggled as she finished stiching on the diamond rim of the dress and said, "And there done why thank you!" she then gave him a friendly kiss on the check and said, "…. Just too bad we can't be more then friends!"

She then walked off and Ken looked in a mirror and noticed he was blushing and his eyes widen as he asked," what the hell now?"

Later on in his normal outfit Ken carrying Eo under his arms was looking around as he said, "thank goodness you are scientifically accurate with feathers so we can pass you off as a chicken Eo! Thank goodness."

He then spotted Max Zoe and Lily in line and Ken walked up and said, "oh thank goodness I over heard you were taking your sister to this boy bands shows. Max Zoe I am having a bit of a crisis!"

Zoe smiled as she crossed her arms and said, "Ok what's wrong guy you like?" she said sounding kind of hopeful.

The Orange haired guy then said, "I think it might be a girl!"

Lily looked at him then looked up at the confused Zoe and said, "Zoe didn't you not know you where bi till you went out with your friend Amy?" clearly pointing out Zoe shouldn't be shock as she like wise had to go through the big am I bi question.

Zoe blinked as she looked down to Lily and said, " yes but we didn't kiss or anything as she turned into a squid when it was almost over making knock her out for being a pig and get a restraining order after words as she won't leave me alone. Showing while I Am Bi and prefer guys my taste in women is shit!"

Ken nodded and rubbed his chin with his free hand as he said, "ok relatable Ok Max how you know you went both ways?"

Max crossed his arms and said, "I always thought Rex and Zoe were both hot so kind of always knew!" he said flatly.

the other guy snapped his fingers and said, "Dang! I was not your closet Key! That hurts that hurts.. Well Zoe thanks sense your story was more relatable!" he then walked off and petted Eo while thinking out loud, "I can't stop thinking of Max x Zoe x Rex now! ….. Normally it would be Max x Rex in my head….!" He held his head as he said, "this is so confusing and frustrating! I need to speak to someone older wise smarter and who has been in both camps! I got it!"

Later on he was on Aki's couch petting Eo while talking to Aki who was sitting at a table working on something on a tablet.

Aki smiled and said, "So nice you would come to me for this! But sadly I can't help I'm not bi!"

Ken looked confused and raised his hand before Aki held up the tablet to show pictures of a pan and proud necklace she just ordered. "It means I only attract to what is in here!" she said putting a hand over her heart, "I did not fall in love with a man and a woman, I fell in love with the soul inside of a person as such I can't help you!" She said firmly.

Ken blinked while petting his dinosaur like it was a cat as he said, "I am running out of rainbows to talk to that won't blab I know Rose!"

Later on in the hospital.

rose was on the phone with Ken on her brake and said, "sorry Ken I am gold star!" She then hung up.

then miles away in the street Ken put up his phone and looked down to Eo as he said, "And it's official I am out of Rainbows to talk to that won't get Rarity's hopes up in case it isn't true! I mean gee what do it do!" he asked before spotting what looked like a travels wagon.

He blinked as it was parked and it said advice and fortune telling he then walked in saying, "I can't believe I am doing this!"

As soon as he said, "welcome Ken Ex-boyfriend of Max and confused on being Gay and just blushing in embarrassment or possible finding out you are bi but prefer guys!" his jaw dropped as he sat down with Eo in shock.

The lady fortune teller smiled as she removed her red hood and cape to reveal princess Zahrah her hair stained grey as she smiled and said, "I am Zahrah you know me form Max's story of adventure in the past! As the princess who kissed all three members of the D-team!" She said happily before a Confused Ken could say a thing she said, "you named your Eoraptor Eo that is like Pair's name!"

the boy petted his Dinosaur as he said, "Accepting witch craft!"

Zahrah smiled as she made a crystal ball hover to her as she said, "it's a gift form the Cosmos stone that was in Genie's belly. When I grow tired and lonely again wanting to see my friends again I thought the next life was the only way so I jumped off the roof of my palace and found myself a wondering spirit!" She then moved her hand through Ken's chest making him jump up in shock holding Eo while shaking.

Ken gulped and nodded, "Ghost princess got it!" he was shaking and shivering, "…. Am I going to get body jacked?"

Zahrah laughed and said, "No no that at all!" She said as she hovered Genie's card to herself and smiled at it, "Far form it. I can be reborn I just need to help 13 people in this era you are my 13 costumer!"

The boy nodded and gulped and said, "Ok So what do I to figure it out?"

Zahrah's ball then showed an image of Amy saying," how do you know if you don't like girls if you never dated one!"

Ken then pointed at her and said, "Just try it and see! I've gone all this day and that's what you give me!" in a moment his eyes widen as she and the wagon was gone! He then looked up and said, "I FEEL CHEATED! Big end of her journey is that!"

he then walked off petting Eo as he muttered, "what was even the point of meeting an angel if you don't get a straight ass answer!" He then heard a scream and ran to it to see Rarity using the Tank card to fight against a wild stegosaurus Only problem is the thing was firing off Spike arrow rapidly all around.

Making Rarity hide while ordering Tank to run in and block the strikes and it was taking it's toll on the dinosaur.

Ken put down Eo and pulled out a card, "Ok let's do this thing! EO SPINOSAURS MODE!" In a moment the little dinosaur morphed into a copy of spiny and roared. As he put shockwave on his card activator making water shoot off at the enemy rock dinosaur knocking it on to it's side.

Rarity smiled as she put the move card Quakesaber on her necklace making Tank's crystal tail sword appear and slash the downed dinosaur's stomach making it turn into a card.

Moments later Tank returned to being a card and returned to Rarity's hand.

As eo went back to being an Eoraptor and As Ken walked over to Rarity the little Raptor growled sick and tired of it's owner quest and he jumped hitting Ken in the back making him fall forward and his lips meet Rarity's to both's shock.

In Ken's head fireword went off like when he was with every last guy he dated so he backed away, "… Bi Me confirmed!" he said before covering his mouth in shock.

Rarity was red as she said, "… that's flattering that I am your closet Key…. Gee so now what…"

Ken rubbed the back of his head, "Go on a date and see what happens?" he asked in shock.

Rarity nodded and said, "Sounds good to me!"

Pinkie pie was watching form a roof and smiling, "and that is wraps up Ken's arc! So nice now then! How the hell did I get up here! And what was up with the ghost lady?"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

At the d-lab

Rainbow was groaning as she watched Ken and Rarity being just the kind of couple one thought they would be the always loving always in your face with it couple,. "…I hate this!"

Zoe walked in rolling her arms, "you know it's bad to be jealous!"

Rainbow jumped up and said, "I am not jealous I have a boyfriend his name is micro chips!"

Zoe then held her chin, "So your miss your boyfriend then I guess You Twilight and Sunset are in the same boat!"

Unknown to them someone was watching them.

Another Goma was holding his chin as he then turned the monitor to the Equestria girls universe and searched some names and found them, "Found them! Hostage time!"

Not but a few hours later in the Taylor house Rainbow was watching TV when it changed to Goma's face making her scream!

Lily walked in and rolled her eyes and said, "Why won't the bootleg of my big brother just die!" she said kind of blank to it all.

Goma then smiled as he point to Flash Sentry , Timber squat , and Micro chips all tied up to polls and he smirked as he held the scared Micro chips, "I have three things six out of seven ladies want and they have something I want in five hours meet me here and we'll trade if not this three are mine! A handsome guitarist a cute little dork, and slightly nerdy woodsmen Oh what ever will I do with them!" his voice turned really creepy.

Micro chips then said, "….. Oh hell no! I don't want to get probed!"

Timber then said, "Probe flash first!"

Flash looked at him in rage, "Dude!"

Goma then chimed in , "Agreed Timber gets probed first!"

In a moment the loudest scream ever was heard form Twilight as she ran down grabbing Rainbow and sunset shimmer.

Soon they came to the building on the news and they had there necklace and cards and put them on a table.

Twilight then growled saying "SHOW US OUR BOYFRIENDS!"

Goma clapped making a light turn on in a glass box to reveal them as he said, "yes I put them in a box! Because it's cliché! Now I'll take this things!" he said grabbing them with a smile as he said, "Now then!" he snapped and the box fell apart.

As the girls ran over and hugged there boyfriends they heard roaring and turned to see a t-rex with flaming jaws and made a gulp sound, as Goma flow off happily.

that is when Twilight Sunset and Rainbow smiled as they pulled out real dinocards and there necklace smiling as sunset said, "how long before you think he figures out those are fakes?"

In a moment Goma came to a small ship that then explode and Rainbow says, "I think he knows!" She said happily In a moment out came Tank Spiny, and Terry with spectral armor.

Sunset then put to her necklace a field card, "volcano!" in a moment the place turned into a volcano and all the dinosaurs became red in color.

At that point the three ladies all out fire scorcher to there necklace and all three dinosaurs used the move as a team smashing the enemy t-rex.

In a moment they returned the dinosaur's back to cards and the field vanished as Sunset grabbed it and said, "another t-rex card and what five more half alien evil Max clones left this is getting to easy!"

Meanwhile in a larger ship another Goma was getting out of his tube as he held his head," … well now that was fast as fuck! Come on now Goma think your Max's clone what isn't it this easy for you let's see you have more dinosaurs and moves so that isn't it, your smarter so not it could it be…. Team work! He has back up that's why you are failing! I need back up!"

he then smiled as a portal appeared be he came to See the Dazzling growling as they looked at a rainbow picture his wings were retracted as he walked over to them, "Sonata Aria, And Adagio just the three vengeful ladies I am look for!"

The three then looked at him and before they could make a rude remark they found themselves seeing space out a window and a planet below as Goma revealed his wings and he said, "you three just got abducted!" he said happily.

the three women then jumped together and hugged in fear shaking Sonata was crying, "Dodgy I don't want to be probed!"

Aria gulped and said, "Agreed Sonata agreed!"

Adagio gulped and said, "for once we all agree! Please don't' probe us mr space man we'll do anything!"

Goma smirked and evil fang filled smile, "perfect! You three work for me!together we kill the human who's DNA was used to make me his mothers his sister his girlfriend to the rainbooms and there boyfriends too! We'll kill them all! Then I'll bath that triceratops over there in there blood!" he said pointing to the dinosaur in the pin a his left.

Sonata looked at the chibi Triceratops and said, "…. Yay I guess? But also EEEE I guess?...were does an alien get a dinosaur?"

Sonata gulped and added, "anywhere he wants I am guessing!"

Adagio gulped and said, "yeah….you got it boss pain! … he crazy!" she added the last part under her breath.

he then throw them some alien card activators and some dino and move cards "here they'll let you bring the dinosaurs on the cards to life and give them super powers"

In a moment the activators became grey copies of there old gems and the three found themselves beamed down to a town below.

Adagio held her head and said, "DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?"

Sonata put the card to her choker and smiled as a Megalosaurus showed up " YES I HAVE A DINOSAUR!" the dinosaur then lifted cars with it's mind and throw them around and Sonata laughed, "YES IT THROWS THINGS WITH IT'S MIND!"

Aria rolled her eyes and happily put her card to the activator "Let's do this then… it looks fun " In a moment a therizinosaurus appeared and it's claws were covered in bigger energy claws and start slashing peoples as people ran away screaming in horror.

Adagio's left eye twitched as she added, "I have gone crazy! Oh well" she then summoned her dinosaur to reveal a Pachycephalosaurs who quickly fired an enemy beam form it's head blasting a plane out of the sky making it crash down. The leader of the three smirked evily.

That is when Max and Zoe showed up and the three sirens looked at Max and all said one thing, "Sombra? Dad?"

Max raised and eye brow, "….. I'm sorry I'm your father's counter part?" he said confused using his crystal arm to point to his face as he entered a ponied up state as did Zoe.

Sonata blinked and put her hands on her face and said, "No confusing it that's daddy! HI DADDY IS THAT OUR NEW MOMMY!?"

Aria growled and cracked her knuckles, "We have to fight dad…. YES HAPPY DAY!"

Adagio smiled and did a little happy dance, "Going to enjoy this old man!" in a moment the copy of pairs in spectral armor as the Black T-rex roared.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe was about to call out the clone of pairs but Max stopped her and in a moment his eye flashed and crystal spikes came out impaling the Dazzling's Secret dinosaurs turning them into cards.

In a moment the Three sirens ran off screaming.

Adagio gulped and said, "Just what we need a version of dad who thinks logically!" She sounded terrified.

sonata gulped and shivered, "The crazy is the whole reason we made it through childhood!"

Aria was shaking, "Sane smart dad with all his power! NOPE NOPE NOPE! Don't want it!"

Max and Zoe looked confused.

Later on at the D-lab Sunset was talking about it as she said, "Well We all know Max is the good counterpart to King Sombra or we should by know with his creepy crystal hand!"

Max moved the crystal fingers and held it out as Reese who was in a chair said, "…. FUCK THIS SHIT!" she then got up and said, "I'll be back when the world makes sense again!" she then left the building.

Zoe blinked," how does time travel dinosaurs with super powers chicken fighting make sense but magic and other universe doesn't? I mean isn't alternate realities a normal theory in real life science!?" she sounded confused and puzzled by her older sister.

Pinkie pie then point to all the couples in the room, "and me and Fluttershy being the only single ladies up in the building doesn't make sense either but it happened why didn't I ask Cheesy out when I had the chance.. Anyway Sunset back to what you were trying to explain to us!"

Sunset sat down and crossed her legs as she said, "right well roamer and legend says the Sirens came to be form Sombra having dated an evil sea pony queen."

Flash nodded and crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, "yes yes evil pony version of that fairy tail with the mermaid in love with the guy go on?"

Micro chip and timber rolled there eyes at him as Fluttershy added, "so if They think Max is there dad that proves this story true?"

Sunset nodded and said, "big time! And an evil insane shadow demon king is clearly as good a dad as you would think!"

Rarity adjusted her hair as she said, " well good looks doesn't mean anything once you start reading the pages!"

Ken rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "I don't know you can suppress yourself and others can too after all I fell for you! The first woman I had feelings for showing I am Bi, just preferring men! Like Max is bi but prefers the ladies.. but enough about that running stick of needing to be reminded who is in the rainbow and who isn't!"

Rainbow dash jumped up and said, "I got an idea! We could use the Dazzling's fear of there dad to our edge I mean they don't have dinosaurs and clearly Max's alien bootleg did not factor in pony magic or Max being a natural at it!" She said pointing to Max who was currently setting down petting the chibi black T-rex like a villain petting there pet cat.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and said, "yes we could but how? And what's the plan after words?"

That is when Fluttershy held out a generic move card, "I got this card form a dinosaur catch it turns My copy of ace into a chibi making me recall and resummons him to get him back in fighting edge I also had to use another wind dinosaur card, it's called turn back the clock!"

Applejack blinked before she crossed her arms, "Hold it! is we's talking about what I am thinking we is talking about!?"

Pinkie pie nodded as she said, "yeah now hurry up and let's do it before Goma tries the kidnap boyfriends thing to get Applejack's boyfriend!"

Timber then let out soft confused ," who is applejack dating?"

Micro chip adjusted his glasses, "We only saw him at a masquerade ball we had his mask hide his face witch is how Applejack wants it as her brother was letting out some pretty scary death threats. I mean every guy there he wasn't being yelled at peed a little form them! Man's brave trully brave! Or an idiot!"

Max took the move card form Fluttershy and smiled," I got it form here!" in a moment he ponied up and he and the black T-rex turned into mist and he was gone.

Zoe blinked in shock before saying, "…. He's getting a bit too good at that!" she said stunned, "I mean don't get me wrong it's hot but…. I think he is going a little to far down the slippery sanity slope with us fighting evil half alien clones of him! I mean shit dam!"

Later on, Max and the grown Black T-rex were standing on a roof top as he called out, "Oh dear daughters show up! NOW!" and in a few moments the Dazzling's showed up shaking knees one after the other to face him.

The three siren sisters hugged and gulped as to them they were seeing one eyed crystal hoof having version of King Sombra with a demonic dragon growling at them as daddy was mad at them as they all three let out a "yes daddy?"

Max held his black Dino holder and slashed the move card, "turn back the clock!" In a moment the Black t-rex breathed fire on the three sirens who screamed.

when the flames stopped the Dazzling were not burned but they were screaming.

As they were now three-year olds dressed in pink little puffy ballerina looking dresses.

Adagio cried and covered her eyes with her little hands as she said, "AAAAAA WE'RE FOALS AGAIN! NO NO I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH PUBRITY AGAIN!" She said falling over rolling around throwing a little fit like a baby.

Sonata cried and fell to the ground banging the ground as she said, "NOT FAR NOT FAR! I WANT TO BE WITH MOMMY!"

Aria just fell to her knees and cried loudly showing a visible gap between her too front teeth, "Nos. ah's don'ts wants' my lisps' backs' dada;"

the Black T-rex's small arms held it's gut as he let out what looked and sounded like a laugh!

Max smiled and said, "this isn't even the start of the punishment to make you three be good girls yet!"

later on the three Sirens were crying as Lily was making them have a tea party.

Sonata take a sip of the tea as Lily gave her a scary glare and said, "…. Scary aunty!"

Aki and Rose looked in jaw dropped in disbelief, Aki looked to her wife, "…. My son is an evil genius!"

rose nodded, "Parent game is on point though…. So what plan is the raise them right this time?"

Aria cried as Lilly was taking pictures, of them, "NO NO NO Don'ts pictures… Of my stupid gapsss I hat the lisps… waaawaaaa waaa!"

Adagio cried , " I'll be a good girl daddy don't make me play with aunt Lily anymore I promise I'll be a good girl waaaawaaa"

Sonata then joined her two sisters in crying form embarrassment!

Meanwhile outside Max was ripping about turn back the clock as he said,"…. It is just to powerful to remain!"

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile Goma was happily finishing a machine as he said, "And done those sirens distracted them! Now to lore them all here so I can set it off either we all die or they get blast into another universe either way there more of my ass in tubes for it!"

he said smirking at his plan to win by his extra lives, before he held his chin as he check a spy bot to see everyone at the taylor house and he looked at his machine witch he could fit on his smaller ship and he said, "Or I could strike while the iron is hot leaving this city with out protectors that can handle the dinosaurs leading to japan getting nuked so yay either way they lose!"

Moments later his ship was above the Taylor house and he hit a button, " hello Max my original!"

Down in the taylor house the Dazzling were crying as Rose and Aki kept putting them in cute costumes and taking pictures.

Pinkie pie cheered, "That's it you little brats work it! the camera loves you!"

Sonata cried as she looked to max and said, "Stop gram grams we promise we'll be good daddy! He promise!" she said crying.

Aria just cried.

Adagio covered her face and cried, "I want my blanky!"

Micro chip held his side and that is when Goma's voice came on and Max walked out and looked at the ship and yelled out, "WE ALREADY HAD MY HOUSE APDUCTED IDIOT!"

Goma's voice then smiled as he hit the button ," THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM DOING EITHER YOU DIE OR THIS CITY IS DEFENSELESS EITHER WAY PEOPLE SUFFER I WIN! AND I HAVE THREE LIVES LEFT SO I WILL DOUBLE WIN IF THIS GOES THE WAY I WANT BOMB GOING OFF NOW!"

In a moment their was a flash of light.

Flash then walked outside and looked around, " guys we are back in Canterlot City in that old empty lot… So I guess we can all go home well most of us!"

Sunset looked to the worried Taylors and Zoe as she smiled, "Don't worry I'll help you all out I know a thing or too about getting use to living in another world.

Ken rolled his eyes as he looked to see he ponied up with Pegasus wings as he said , "Well now why did that happen!?" In a moment his new long tail like pony tail was bitten by Eo as he yelled out, "OUCHE BAD CHICKEN BAD CHICKEN! He then started running around trying to shake the thing.

A week later Rose was working at the hospital as a Nurse and Zoe Max and Lily were attending Canterlot high with the girls.

it was like it never changed well almost everything.

Sunset looked to see the Canterlot movie club and avoid eye contact something the other rainbooms copied.

that is when Lily spotted the three and walked past them, " I may get jealous at the time My big brother Spins with his girlfriend but I would never do that!" she said walking off her head held high

Max was using his crystal arm to open his locker as he said, "Well I guess this is pretty much the same just lost the D-lab as a hang out and planning location…. But what about Japan!"

Meanwhile the fifth Goma was stretching as he watched video of Japan bombing itself to handle the dinosaurs as he smirked and said, "Won there! Won that I am alive but let's see!" he waved his hand to see the taylors and Zoe in Canterlot city and he sighed, "didn't win there but two out of three not bad!"

he then waved his hand to see video of the Dazzlings in daycare in a uniform.

The uniform was pink little dress with sleeves with frills at the rims and Adagio was crying into a blanket.

Sonata was whimpering holding a teady bear and Aria was sniffling while holding a plushie doll and he smirked, "but that's too good! Now for evil!"

he then hit a button making dino card capsules fall out of his ship down to Canterlot City as he said, "let's see who gets it!"

At that point while walking around town Big mac caught a caspule just in time to see his sister applejack hanging out with and giving a Kiss to Trenderhoof making him growl to the point it cracked open making an activator glove go on to his left hand as a card for a secret dinosaur was in his hand.

Elsewhere.

spoiled riche was growling having just been kicked out Filthy was divorcing her over her treatment of Diamond tiara she growled as she spotted Diamond playing with silver spoon and Lily, "Little brat came out of nowhere and destroyed my control over my brat!"

She did not notice a capsule landing in her hand bag

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Applejack was walking with Trednerhoof she was spinning around the dinosaur card she had of proof of her tale.

Trenderhoof adjusted her glasses as he said, "you don't need the dinosaur to prove this story Aj. If you where lying your voice would crack and your left eye would twitch and you would have that stutter."

the farm girl crossed her arms and said, "ah don't know rather to go aaa you know me or feels insulted?" that is when they heard a roar and turned to see a Utahraptor jump out and use Ninja attack one of them grabbed Applejack making her drop her card and her necklace fell over form the jerk.

that is when Trenderhoof dived to avoid the other two and picked up both things and he heard growling as he saw big mac yelling, "STAY AWAY FORM MY SISTER!"

Applejack's eyes widen as she let out a stunned and scared, "THIS IS AL KINDS OF FUCKED UP!" her eye twitching!

Trenderhoof held the necklace and moved the card to the thing as he said " Don't make me use this man!"

the older brother said, "that won't work for you!" In a moment card meet necklace and out came a Spinosaurus making Big mac gasped as Spiny grabbed a raptor by the neck and slammed it making it vanish leaving just two!

the other one jumped on Spiny biting him making the dinosaur jump around to try and shake it.

Applejack struggled to reach her skirt pocket and pulled out a card and as she ponied she gave a through and yelled out, "CAUGHT TRENDER!"

In a moment he caught it and put it the Aj's necklace and in a moment they were by a beach and Big mac's dinosaur turned different shades of blue as the clone holding Applejack vanished.

she then smiled as she ran over to trenderhoof and took the necklace back and kissed him making big mac growl in rage, "Ok brother if y'all going to do this over me dating y'all in trouble!"

She pulled out another move card, "this battle field makes all the dinosaurs water so let's go Titanosaurus!" she then put the dinosaur to her necklace summoning it and in a moment the thing stepped on spiny and the raptor smashing them both making them become cards.

Big mac gasped as Applejack grabbed Trenderhoof's arm as the battle field vanished as she returned the water dinosaur to herself, "Sorry brother dear but you tried to kill my boyfriend and kidnap me with a dinosaur, granted you can't be jailed as no one will believe that but Ah ain't coming home tonight or ever! And this is the end of this farm girl you varmint!"

Later on Trenderhoof was standing in Rarity's living room as Ken and Rarity came out smirking.

Ken smiled, "And the deed is done! Now Trenderhoof remember your girlfriend want a make over to rebel against her big brother So we thought what would work best, So I made a call to Max and he guided our hands!"

Rarity smiled at her boyfriend and said, "So let us introduce the new Applejack!" she said happily and in a moment Trenderhoof was red and fell out of his feet.

As applejack walked out in a Black cow girl hat with a skull simple one it, a purple tank top, black vest Black sleeve like gloves with no fingers on them. Black jean skirt purple stockings with black bats on them , Black cowgirl boots.

she als had make up a light purple lip stick and purple eye shadow. Her pony tail was tied with a purple bow with a black apple plastic peace in the middle, She also had a spiked black belt with the buckle that said, "goth cowgirl" she even had black apple ear rings in and black nail polish.

Applejack then struck a pose and shot Trenderhoof a wink and in a moment the guy was out in a poodle of his own blood.

Ken smiled as he said, "and that's the reaction you want out of your partner after a make over so job well down honey buns!" he said happily grabbing Rarity's hand.

Rarity smile and said, "yes Applejack does look quite nice as a goth cowgirl!"

Applejack adjusted her had and said, "why thank you partner! Now ah going to go try to wake my boyfriend up!" She then got down and start shaking him as hearts were in his eyes, "Trendy don't you leave me you wake up right now!"

Meanwhile watching in a space ship Goma sighed as he said, "oh upgrading Big mac's protective big brotherness didn't work as they still alive and now we have goth cowgirl! Oh well always plan be!"

next day in school Applejack was walking around flipping her hair witch now had purple and Black highlights boys were passing out and stopping stunned and blushing, girls were stopping in shock at her.

Apple bloom's jaw dropped and yelled out, "BIG SISTER!?" she was stunned but Appleajck held out her hand and said, "Talk to the hand bad shrimp!"

Zoe blinked at her before Max said, "And this is why I've been trying to get you to come over to the dark side darling!"

Zoe jumped before Applejack happily said, "yes Come over to the dark side sugar cube all are welcome all are welcome!" She said trying to tag team it with Max.

the pink haired girl looked between them "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Ken showed up smirking, "Oh I would love to take part in that make over!"

Rarity smiled as she joined her boyfriend and said, "yes I am thinking a skull theme some leather and some spikes and maybe a spiked dog caller with if found return to Max taylor!"

Zoe was gasping, bright red unable to come up with a word of function at this moment in time while her friends all laughed.

In a moment Sunset raised and eye brow as she saw applejack, "and I thought Fluttershy and twilight's dad's moving in together after being busted and already planning a wedding was a quick change? But blackapple? Gothjack? I mean what the hell?" She said stunned.

Appleajck put her hands on her hips and put her left foot on it's tippy toes as she said, "you're the only one complaining!"

Derpy walked past them her eyes both becoming focus for a moment as she gasped at it and said, "So pretty! GASP I JUST BECAME BI!"

a random girl then said, "Join the club! Half the girls in this school just became bi form Applejack's strutting her new gothic stuff!"

Applejack smirked as she lowered her vest to show her shirt was backless and there was a tattoo that looked like a skull face on a black apple with below it the words, "the forbidden fruit the poison apple!"

to say there was a mass of nose bleeds was an understatement.

Applejack put her vest back and she smirked and happily said, "And that outa get the other half! Not that ah wants a girl! Ah love my trenderhoof but it's a matter of pride!"

Rarity gasped as she said, "Ken honey buns we have unlished a monster!"

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Later on in the park Silver spoon and Diamond tiara were playing in the park with Lily.

When in a moment Lily had to run screaming form something that charged out and she yelled out "DINOSAUR!"

before The other two girls could say it was stupid to think that out came a Talarurus In a moment larger chunks of crystals floated up around it as it charged making all three girls roll.

then the angry Spoiled Milk cane out wearing a card activator necklace and she kicked the dinosaur and said, "HOW COULD YOU MISS COME ON CRUSH THE BRATS SO I CAN USE YOU TO FORCE SPOILED TO TAKE ME BACK SO I CAN BE A RICH LADY AGAIN!" She yelled in rage and hate.

The girls hiding behind a bush gulped, while diamond was crying as Lily muttered to herself, "never have I seen such a bitch" She then noticed three card eggs and opened one finding a lighting card and move and an activator glove she put on happily, she then said, "girls I have an idea and I can explain this but first you all need to trust me so I five you the run down!"

Not to long after Spoiled was walking beside her dinosaur still with it's crystal breaker move card on as she called out, "Oh diamond honey mommy just wants to talk!" she said putting on a fake sweet tone while doing it.

Only for a Styracosaurus to charge out ramming spoiled's dinosaur with lighting strike making her look confused as Lily held out her activator glove as she said, "Really lady my big brother has been doing this for a long time and I have watched and learned!"

In a moment Spoiled's dinosaur got up trying to use crystal breaker to ram Lilly's dinosaur only for it to be knocked away by a Megaraptor using Ninja attack to tackle it.

the crystals vanished as the Raptors tried to bite it's shell but couldn't as spoileds dinosaur rolled over turning the wind dinosaur into a card

Silver spoon who also had an activator glove cried out, "NO NO NO!"

The ground then shock as spoiled's eyes widen as she turned to see Diamond standing bravely with supersaurus launching Altrihinus into the air as she yelled out," you may have gave birth to me but your not my mom! Moms love and care for there children you have done none of that! You belittled me insulted and yelled at me or nothing!"

In a moment The rich girls dinosaur landed on Spoiled making it become a card and in a moment Lily dashed in grabbing the card and megaraptors.

Spoiled then gulped as she backed away an angry grass and lighting dinosaur roared at her making her run screaming and she did not stop running.

In a moment silver spoon used her activator to summon her raptor in chibi mode and she picked him up and said, "I'll call you Rapper as that's punny!" she said happily

Diamond tiara followed suit and did the same for her dinosaur " I'll call you alt as that's short for your name!" she said happily hugging the Chibi dinosaur."

Lily then turned her new dinosaur into chibi mode only for the thing to bite her foot right quick making her hold it and hop around saying, "OUCH OUCH THE PLANT EATER BITE ME! YOUR JUST LIKE CHOMP FORM THE STORIES SO I'LL CALL YOU BITE!" She said in pain.

In a moment Max and zoe walked by having seen it all and Zoe blinked, "did we just watch the birth of a new d-team?"

Max nodded as he petted the chibi black t-rex in his hands and said, "why yes we did, witch gives me an idea!" later on at the taylor house.

Lily was holding Max's old dino holder it working now thanks to the card activator being put into it as she smiled, "YES!"

Silver spoon was using it to look through the move cards as she said, "So cool!"

Diamond span her's around and said, "Nice!"

Max smiled hands in his pocket as he happily said, "glad you like it!"

In a moment the three girls high fived and called out, "D-TEAM!"

at witch point Applejack walked by and said, "Ah cute now is there a bats around here! I needs it! got a load of love sick boys and gals outside after mah! And my trenderhoof is the only one for this black apple!"

Max held out his crystal hand and formed a crystal bat as he ponied up and hand it to applejack.

the rainboom smiled as she adjusted her hat as she said, "why thank yahs!" She then charged out yelling "I WILL BEAT YALL OFF WITH A STICK!" ,and all the yells and screams of pain showed she was doing just that.

next day in school.

the cutie mark crusaders were watching in jealously as diamond Tiara silver spoon and silly sat with the Rainbooms the boyfriends they had and Max and Zoe.

Sweete belle then said, "Did you all hear about Lily and Max having two moms?"

Scootaloo blinked and said, "how does that even work?" she said confused.

Apple bloom then crossed her arms as she said, "that should be us there! Plus look what's he did to my sister she has joined the goth side!"

Sweete belle was red as she added, "And it works for her!"

Scootaloo looked confused before crying as rainbow petted silver spoon's head, "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA" she said crying like a baby.

Apple bloom growled looking at Max, "I swear I hate him more then sunset shimmer!"

Meanwhile watching them from his ship was Goma as he smiled as he picked up some just made cards and he said, "yeah that'll do that's the old pepper of hate and I need to hurry this body will brake down soon!"

Later on after school Goma had sunglasses on and his wings retracted making him look like a normal human in this world and he walked over to the kids and dropped three activators and cards as he looked at the Canterlot movie club and said, "use this you'll get your pay back kiddos or my name isn't Goma!"

He then passed by bulk saying, "So who wants to go to Max's house and meet his two moms?" In a moment Goma kicked the body builder in where the sun don't shine.

As he fell Goma growled as he took off his glasses and yelled, "THEY ARE PEOPLE YOU SICKO!"

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily Diamond Tiara, and Silver spoon were walking around when out came

A Deinoychus a Megalosaurus and a pachycephalosaurs In a moment the three girls summoned there dinosaurs to match them.

then out walked the Canterlot movie club wearing activator gloves.

Lily looked at Scootaloo and crossed her arms, "Stalker alert!"

her lighting dinosaur charging at the Deinonychus as the secret dinsoaurs used spin attack only for Lily to time it at just the right time so when she used lighting axe her move card hit all three in the next making them become cards.

Scootaloo fell over in shock as she said, "But but…. How?"

Lily petted her dinosaur, "good job bite!"

Silver spoon had her dino holder looking through move cards as Appleblooms Megalosaurus charged who was liftting rapper in the air with it's mind, "Got it ACT MISSILE!" In a moment a missile came out of nowhere and hit the Megalosaurus turning it into a card.

Apple bloom fell over throwing a fit, "NOT FAIR NOT FAIR THAT"S SOMETHING PINKIE PIE WOULD DO!"

The other girl adjusted her glasses and sighed as she said, "Your just not good at this!"

Diamond Tiara was looking through move cards as the pachycephalosaurus head beam made her Dinosaur alt jump out of the way as she had to duck! "WATCH THE POWER BEAMS! THIS ISN'T A CARTOON OR AN ANIME!"

she then came on the move card, "YES METAL WING!" In a moment the three flyers came in and slashed at Sweete belle's dinosaur knocking it around before Diamond pulled out another move card " LET"S GO ANHANGUERA DIVE!" the next flyer came in flying through the enemy dinosaur making it turn into a card.

The new d-team high fived while the movie club got up to run only to see enraged Rarity, Apple jack and Rainbow dash!

Rainbow dash grabbed Scootaloo's arm and removed her glove, "STOP STALKING ME! I SWEAR THIS KICK BUGGED MY ROOM TO LISTEN TO ME SLEEP! YOUR NOT EVEN RELATED TO ME!"

Rarity grabbed and removed Sweete belle's glove, "working with Max's evil half alien resurrecting bootleg! A bootleg as if I couldn't be more disappoint in you Sweete belle you go and do this!" She said shaking her finger!"

Apple bloom's glove was ripped off and she cried as Apple jack said, "I thought my life was family down on the farm but fuck my family they clearly don't want me to be happy this is why I've already moved in to Trenderhoof his mom who is all about grandkids is thrilled it's also why I took class to ditch the accent but Trender missies it!" She said with out a hint of her country accent.

Lily then spoke up saying, "No like!" she then turned Bite into chibi mode and followed it, "I can't get use to hearing you with out the accent!" she said petting the dinosaur!

Diamond tiara turned alt back to chibi and petted him and said, "Big time it's creepy!"

Silver spoon held the chibi Rapper as she said, "And spooky spooker then the bootleg alien clone of Max."

Meanwhile in space Goma was sighing as he said, "Well Fuck it!" he then hit a button making a explosion happen above Canterlot city making it ran cards and metal shards.

Higher up in another ship another Goma woke up as he said, "And two more spare guys! Random chaos it is!"

Down below the streets where running with fire dinosaurs.

Zoe walked out with her pairs clone and slide a move card, "Field grasslands!" they were then brought to a prehistoric grassland were the fire dinosaurs turned Green and lost there moves as they were now grass types.

She then happily slide metal wing who flow down turning them all into cards as they hit happily as she said, "And another one bites the dust!" she giggled.

Elsewhere Rarity was using tank in a cave system against fire dinosaurs turned purple as she slide spike arrow destroying the lot of them making them become cards," this battle field cards made handling wild dinosaurs too easy!" she said happily.

Pinkie was smiling as her Deinonychus all used quake saber to slash at and slay more former fire types turned earth types , " yep max's idea to carrier move cards of all elements along with a back up dino of each element makes doing this so easy even if they have a field move!"

Elsewhere in a Volcano Ken was smirking beside Eo as a t-rex facing more fire typses as she said, "yeah that would work but Let's go field card beach day!"

the area turned into a beach and Eo turned into a copy of spiny and he slide, "TIDAL WAVE!" the fires turned blue water types were then washed away and turned into cards form the tidal wave that came in.

Ken who was up to his knees in water hissed, "This boots are leather! Going to need to cut this things off now! And I just bought them too! Rarity darling is right this hero shit is murder on the wardrobe"

Twilight meanly was standing beside a copy of Ace smiling in a windy valley before white t-rexs as she held out a wind move card, "Cyclone!" In a moment her dinosaur charged in using the move to quickly slay and turn the t-rex's in to cards.

She smiled as her battle field ended and she did a stupid little dance and happily gave a thumbs up saying, "And with that no more fire types running around it was a smart idea realize fire types with a blast but we picked up enough field cards to counter it! we have just gotten to good for that space man bootleg to handle!" She said happily giving a sily dance.

Goma laughed as he finished altering his go to dinosaurs card, "this super mode I just finished will change that!"

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Max stood out in a battle field of a Volcano his Black t-rex roaring at the Eochararia only for Max to slide a card armoring the dinosaur up as it charged as Goma's armorless dinosaur.

Goma smiled as he sldie a card, "SUPER MODE GO!" In a moment his dinosaur changed into supermode and knocked down the Black T-rex with a headbutt.

the Black t-rex's eyes widen in shock as it's fire armor was cracked Max's eyes widened as he slide fire scorcher only for the super dinosaur to smash it with a head butt and charge through it right to the Black t-rex knocking the dinosaur back again.

the black T-rex shock it's head as it's armor cracked and Goma laughed as he said, "now now brother dear it doesn't matter what you do my new super mode makes it so my dinosaur is stronger then yours will ever be all thanks to this card!"

He said holding out the super move fire dinosaur card only for Max to pony up and the card to be covered in Black and Green energy sparking with purple.

The half alien copy was holding on ot it with a struggle, "WHY DID I GLOAT!? WHY DO WE ALWAYS GLOAT INSTEAD OF JUST FINSIHING OFF THE BAD GUYS! THE GLOATING MAKES US LOSE!" he screamed basically calling himself an idea as Max's magic pulled the card out of his hand and send it sliding to Max.

Max slide it and said, "Pyro super mode Dino slash!"

In a moment the Black T-rex roared as he turned into a color inverted larger version of the normal super T-rex who roared happily making the other super dinosaur jump back in shock.

Max smirked as he said, "And now you have a problem I bet your bad guy ego made it so you didn't bring move cards and just want to watch your super dinosaur just beat the shit out of mine!"

the alien giggled nervously confirming Max the original was right, "What can I say I am old stupider you but evil! I can't help it."

In a moment Max slide a move card, "crimson Flame!" the super black t-rex the nmanaged to pin Goma's dinosaur under his foot and breath fire directly on him. Max then slide another move card " Fire cannon!"

The super black T-rex breath fire upon the other trapped super dinosaur, as Max pulled out another move card.

As it was slashed it's name was called, "Ultimate fire!" the move then triggered allowing The Black t-rex to slam head first into the pinned enemy dinosaur while on fire.

the enemy dinosaur soon became a card and Goma's eyes widen in horror as the battle field vanished to reveal Canterlot high's backyard.

Goma tried to fly but his wing was caught in the black T-rex's mouth as he sighed, "I still got two spare men So I hope you Choke on me!"

Moments later Goma woke up in a pod onboard the ship as the door opened goma shivered, " never been on the wrong end of a fork before now!" Goma's mouth was soon covered with a hand belong to Goma before speaking again, "Wait my voice sounds different!"

Goma then walked over to some metal and jumped at the sight of the reflection, "I AM A GIRL!" She said in shock looking more like a Teenage Aki then Max and goma turned to see the pod said, "Y error gee you think…. It'll have to do!"

Later on at the school.

Max was showing off the fire super mode card and said, "And then Black T-rex eat him! It was horrifying as he was my clone!" he said petting the dinosaur in chibi mode like it was a kitten.

Applejack blinked before holding up her hand and pointing at him, "You got's problems there Max! and lots of them!"

Rarity nodded and said, " yes the emmo issue and bad boy crazy has limits before it stops being attractive and becomes scary"

Ken nodded as he eat Eo a bite of meatloaf under the table, " True true!"

Zoe shrugged and said, "I don't know I like it!" She said happily.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and added to the conversion, " moving on form any mad love or criminal clown jokes that could happen form that one, this means there could be super mode cards for the other elements even secret, so that puts us at a problem if one super is wild or any the hands of a crazy person! Plus we still have two Goma's left before this shit train is over!" She said pointing to the math she had wrote down.

Pinkie pie then pulled out a super mode card for grass and hand it to zoe, "So that is what this is I found them in an egg thing I got lucky and it didn't open on that lawn and activate the dinosaur inside and it's move card! Zoe is the grass ace so she should have it! but sense our plane is to all carry a dinosaur of each elopement and move cards that'll be a problem. Also would Eo keep his super mode when shape shifting or would he lose it and need one for each element?"

Dashie then spoke up and said, "…. That's a good ass question Pinkie pie!" she said stunned.

Fluttershy then sheepishly asked, "…. I think my mom has a crush on Max's moms…."

Lily then walked by and said " Well you will just have to tell your mommy's that me and max's moms are one women ladies." She then walked off as she added, "but they'll probably be flattered."

Ken then rolled his eyes and said, "Rainbooms fitting name sense we are all under the rainbow somewhere or in it or above it or what ever. But still What about Twilight's mom how's she hanging up fomr the divorce?"

Twilight shivered, "She brings home a different teacher every night of both genders… I have heard things I will never unhear!" she said holding her head while looking unhinged form it.

Max rolled his eyes and said, "And that's why me and Lily sleep with noise canceling headphones on!"

Rarity then blinked before fanning herself, "We got side tracked so far into the yuri zone it isn't even funny. I mean honestly it's like talking about Applejack's new fan club or who she made pretty much all the ladies go both ways even Derpy who is a married highschool age mother to her husband time turner! I mean even her!"

Fluttershy then blinked " Are we going to side step all of that or comment on how cute said baby is or talk about the fact that despite being cross eyed and still having some baby weight she won prettiest girl in the school petting rarity?"

Zoe then rolled her eyes, "Can we stop talking about the Blonde mega milkshake already!" She said covering her chest feeling challenged.

an action the other ladies copied as Derpy walked by being very bouncy to the point Max covered his eyes with his hand to not look as he said, "Not following for that trick!" every other male student dating a girl did the same thing.

Pinkie pie then commented, "Talk about a pair of elephants in the room bing!"

Depry then yelled out " MORE LIKE FALCONS!"

Pinkie pie the ndid a spit take," HOW EVEN POSSIBLE! AND THAT IS SAYING SOMETHING COMING FOMR MY PINK BUTT!"

Max then said, "And let's end it on that note.

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

In the future of japan Goma was smirking she had changed her outfit to a copy of zoe's old one and was talking to rex who was hypnotized it helped that goma was basically technicolored mini aki look wise.

Goma smirked as she walked around him putting a hand under his chin and talking likea sweet southern bell, "My my so sad, all alone in in the place that should be your home, with strangers who you should call family but can't. So talked into going to the future leaving home friends and real family behind to not mess up the time line, well news slash they were chicken fighting super dinosaurs how is that not screwing with time!"

Rex slapped himself, "And you're an alien!"

goma smirked and put a hand on her hip with a lot of sass and said, "And I am a test tube baby made with 90 present your friend max's DNA so your hypnotized by the beauty of your best friends face on a lady!"

Rex jumped and his eyes widen as he held out Ace's card and said, "How about we forget you just said that!" he said shivering and freaked out.

Goma flipped her hair and said, "Can't take it back tall blonde and temporally displaced. But enough about you let's talk about why a girl like me is here talking to you little boy blue! I know you hate the future and want to go back home to daddy dearest so here is the deal trust me I am an alien of my word. Simple I send you to face someone in a dinosaur battle with a new card!" she then hand him a super card.

The lady alien then said, "then even if you lose I sent you home and you crash land right on top of your papa! Happily every after all around!"

Rex looked at the card then her and said, "It won't be my friends will it?"

Goma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Bastard please It ain't about them I just don't like there being another purple boss ass bitch!"

Later on after school Twilight was walking around when Out stepped Rex who was still twelve and he summoned out Ace and used the new card to make him go super.

Twilight pulled out her cards and said, "so what's your story kid!" she asked as she summoned out a copy of Tank and used a super mode card.

The two super dinosaurs roared as Rex said, "I get to go home for battling you! NINJA ATTACK!" the battle field then appeared bring them into a jungle.

In a moment super ace split into three and charged at three angles.

Twilight used "Quake saber!" in a moment her dinosaurs tail sword slashed all three destroying the clones and knocking back the real one!"

Rex growled as he slide a generic move card, "pack attack tokens!" In a moment ghostly white copies of Ace ten of them appear!"

All of them charged and Twilight adjusted her glasses as her dinosaur's sword hit one and it didn't dispel she hummed as she looked through move cards, "Ok So they have more hit points but they clearly are elementless! Ok Battle field card Crystal cave!"

In a moment the location turned to an underground cave Tank roared as ace and his copies turned different shades of purple.

Ace then tried to use cyclone but he couldn't "come on Ace blow them away!" he said confused by the turn of events till Twilight shock her finger.

The purple lady then said, "this location card makes all dinosaurs earth element! Spike arrow!" she then used the move card and the spikes rained down knocking down and destroying half the tokens who still charged hitting tank knocking him around with the real ace.

In a moment Twilight used crystal break as four massive crystals span around Tank he charged hitting ace and his copies making the copies vanish.

Rex pulled out three generic move cards, "then I still have this Final fury!" In a moment three raptors appeared on tank magically biting his tail making him vanish before leaving.

The blonde then slashed two more cards, "Counterattack recovery and Defense boost dino slash!" in a moment Ace glow being healed and his defense raising , he then said, "Now power drain!" In a moment Tank roared as his he glow and light left him and entered ace.

Twilgight crossed her arms," he used a low health move followed by healing and damage me and healing ultimate earth!" In a moment Tank used the move and tackled Ace knocking the dinosaur down.

Both super dinosaurs panted closing to there end, then Rex held out a move card, "ACT MISSILE ATTACK!" the missile then came and hit Tank making him turn into a card as Twilight summoned an new dinosaur.

A made purple Archelousaurus then appeared roaring in base form as Twilight pulled a move card, "rock roller!"

the dinosaur span around the boulder it rolled it at the weakened ace knocking him out and making him a card as Rex's jaw dropped as the battle field vanished.

Twilight smirked, "Carrying dinosaurs of each element and worked!"

Rex was about to say something but he fell through a portal and land right on top of doctor owen and when both got up there was hugging spinning and crying tears of joy Goma kept her word Rex got his happy ending he was back home with his family as promised for battling twilight.

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

In the space ship the last Goma came out of a pod he was male again and yelled, "AGAIN I AM OUT OF LIVES! IT IS ALL OVER NEXT!"

he growled as he passed ranting about it, "First my armor they powerless fails because some how the fucking black T-rex returns and lets them beat one to get a card ending all of that dinosaur army! Then they hunt down the rest and just fuck everything up for me!"

he growled," Random chaos fails! All my other plans fails! As hate isn't stronger then them!"

the alien raved as he said, "NO MATTER WHAT I DO I CAN'T BEAT THE ORIGINAL!"

he then walked to a computer as he said, "So no point in this!"

he then hit a button making his face appear on the rainboom's Max ,Zoe and the friend's phones as he said, "You know what I give up! I give up enjoy clean up work because I am fucking out!"

he then hung up as he hit buttons and the ship said, "self destruct activated."

he sat down sighing as it counted down he then said, "I welcome it!"

the computer said, "Ten"

Goma sighed, "My lives were a joke! A joke bootleg made by an evil clown!"

the ship then said, "Nine!"

The alien copy said, "I am a cliché storm!"

the machine said, "eight!"

Goma then said, "there was no point in this I mean I made chaos in there home world but it's for nothing as it will be forgotten other then the story of the dinosaur chaos inspiring the ancients in the future to make a time machine, making this one big ass fucking loop!"

the alien ship slash time machine then said, "Seven!"

Goma laid down as he said, "And I am a half alien clone of a former idiot hero that grow up to be goth badass."

the ship then said, "Six"

Goma sighed as he said, "come on! Let's get this over with!"

the computer voice then said, "five!"

Goma rolled his eyes, "waiting to finally die for real!

the robotic voice then said, "four!"

Goma looked at his watch saying, "dying should not take this got dam fucking shit ass long time I mean fuck!"

the computerized voice then said," three!"

Goma rolled his eyes as he said, "almost dead!"

the ship's computer then said, "Two!"

Goma then smiled," and here we go!"

the ship then said, "one!"

above the city of Canterlot there was a rainbow explosion raining down cards and egg capsules there would be a lot of clean up work but it was all over at last.

At Canterlot high Max and zoe looked up and asked," did the bad guy just kill himself?"

the end.


End file.
